To Meet Again
by sportyangel
Summary: Meeting someone you thought was dead has its complications. For Faye thats an understatement. Spike's back and all hell has broken loose. S&F, R&R PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1: Not Again

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Cowboy Bebop though I wish I did.

Chapter 1: Not Again

Moss green hair fluttered lightly as the wind ran through it as its owner continued to stroll lazily. Clad in his familiar blue suit, yellow shirt, and unkempt tie, Spike Spiegel whistled merrily as he made his way to the _Swordfish II_. Throwing his jacket in the back he climbed in and started the ship. The ship made a sound as if it were ready to take off before making a depressing sputtering sound and dying.

Spike groaned as he let his head fall forward in defeat. "Oh man, not again!" he groaned as he attempted to start the ship once more. It gave the same sad cough before dying once more. "You stupid ship!" he cried angrily before hopping back out. Somewhat put off by his never ending chain of bad luck he grumbled to himself as he pulled out his cell phone to call a repair shop.

"Han? Yeah it's Spike. I know; it's been a long time. Hey, can you do me a favor? Well, my ship decided to take a vacation on me and not work so I was wondering if you could come by and take a look at it. Thanks, I owe you one. No, I'm by the old Lunar Stars place. All right, see you in a few." Spike hung up his phone, feeling slightly better at the fact that he'd soon be on his way thanks to his old friend.

'I guess I owe Jet for introducing me to Han.' He thought as he made his way to a nearby bar to wait for Han. At the thought of the old Bebop crew his spirits were somewhat dampened. 'I wonder how they're doing? Hmph, I bet Jet's cooking still sucks. God, Ed probably hasn't changed any. And Faye, she's probably is still the same freeloader.' His thoughts stilled at the thought of the green eyed, violet haired woman. 'Faye.'

Sliding into one of the bar stools he ordered a scotch on the rocks (I have no idea what the hell he drinks so work with me here). Sipping the drink his thoughts wandered back to the Bebop crew. 'I wonder what they're up to.' Suddenly the sound of gunshots drew his attention. "Jet! Move!" The sound of a familiar feminine voice had him running to the door.

As he opened it up he saw the very objects of his thoughts having an all out gun battle with a burly looking man. His greasy black hair was slicked back and beady black eyes glared furiously at the young woman as she dodged his bullets, firing as she ran closer to him. As soon as she was close enough she aimed and shot the gun out of the man's hand.

He cried out as he grabbed his hand. He was so busy clutching it he didn't even see Faye's kick. He stumbled back from the force of her kick but was ready for her next blow. He caught her oncoming fist but before he could take advantage of the situation, Faye swept his feet out from underneath him and knocked him to the ground. Before he could recover she was on top of him, hitting his pressure points and knocking him unconscious.

'She's gotten a lot better.' Spike thought absently as Faye got off her bounty. He watched as Jet walked up to her. "Nice job, Faye. Let's get sleeping beauty to the station and collect the bounty before he wakes up." He said as he tied the guy up. Faye nodded curtly and helped him lift the load and take him away.

As she was walking away Faye turned, feeling a pair of eyes on her. She paused at the bar door. Suddenly the sound of Jet's voice jolted her out of her distraction. "Faye! Hurry up!" he called as he dragged the bounty head towards the police station. "Coming." She replied as she ran to catch up with him, glancing back only once.

As soon as he was sure she was gone Spike poked his head out the door to gaze down the street where they had headed. 'That was close' he thought as he went back inside to pay for his drink. He then went to go meet Han by the _Swordfish II_. As he strolled up to the ship he saw his friend climbing out of a repair truck. As his friend noticed him a big grin broke out onto his face.

"Well I see that your luck hasn't gotten any better since the last time we saw each other, Spike." He said with a chuckle. Spike snorted and said, "No kidding. At this rate I'll end up robbed by the time I leave." Han laughed and began the repairs on the ship. As he worked he and Spike chatted. Spike was laughing when he suddenly felt a presence and a pair of eyes trained on him. He turned and then froze. All he could do was stare at the two figures in front of him.

Faye and Jet were equally stunned. Neither of them moved for what seemed like an eternity. Faye's voice finally broke the silence. "Y-you can't be real." She cried before turning and running away.

Author's note:

So? What do you think? Like it? Hate it? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Next chapter coming soon!


	2. Chapter 2: Same Old Same Old

Authors Note: Ok people, here's the deal, if u guys want a third chapter u gotta REVIEW! I only got 4 reviews last time and that made me sad. So please please review.

And on with the chapter!

Chapter 2:

Spike stood frozen in place as he watched Faye run out of sight. Sensing something was wrong, Han cleared his throat. "You know what Spike? I just realized I haven't eaten since this morning. I'll be back in a while, give you two a chance to talk. But if you're not here when I get back I'll understand. Your ships all set to go." He said as he wiped his greasy hands on a cloth and strolled away humming. As Faye disappeared out of sight Spike's gaze slid back to Jet, who had also not moved from his spot.

Not knowing what to say Spike blurted the first thing that came to mind. "Um, hi?" By the look on Jet's face he could tell that that had not been the right thing to say. "Hi?" Jet began slowly, "Hi? Four years now and the first fucking thing you say is hi?!" Spike winced at the volume of his voice. "Well what else do you want me to say?" he asked, beginning to get pissed off. "How bout, 'Hey Jet, sorry I haven't contacted you these past four years to let you know I'm alive', or 'Sorry Jet, I guess I should have told you I was ok after that massive fight I had with Vicious. As you can see I'm just fine.'?" Jet answered angrily.

A little taken back by his sudden outburst Spike was silent for moment. "Um, ok. Sorry I haven't contacte-" "I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!" Jet screamed angrily. After that all you could hear was the sound of Jet's heavy breathing. When he thought Jet had finally calmed down enough, Spike spoke up again. "I guess this is kinda a shock." At that Jet snorted. "Not kinda, is. What the hell is going on Spike? Where the hell have you been these last four years?" Jet demanded. Spike sighed. "Obviously I'm not dead." He muttered. Jet shot him a deadly glare. "Don't be a smartass with me right now, Spike. I don't have the patience for your sarcastic comments."

Spike sighed again before replying. "I've been around. Been doing a lot of traveling. Still bounty hunting to get by. Does that answer your question?" "Not even close but I'll leave it for now cuz I know you won't give me a straight answer right away." Jet sighed as he looked up at Spike. "You have no idea how this is gonna affect Faye." Spike just shrugged. "Sure I do. She'll rant and rave about what an asshole I am for not telling you guys that I'm alive and then she'll go sulk in her room for a few days." He said nonchalantly.

Jet shook his head. "You're wrong. A lot's changed since you've been gone, Spike. Faye's changed. She's not the same person anymore." "Yeah I guess you're right. Her shootings actually improved." He said as he pulled a half sat on cigarette out of his pocket and put it in his mouth. Jet's gaze sharpened. "How would you know about her shooting improving?" he asked slowly. Spike shrugged again and said casually, "I saw that bounty you guys caught earlier. I was in that bar right by where you had your little shootout with the bounty."

"Oh really?" Jet demanded. "I see. So you decided that it just wasn't a good time to let us know that you were actually **_alive_**?" "Something like that. It's not that big of a deal, Jet. I would've let you guys know eventually." "Oh, so four years wasn't fucking long enough?! Jesus Christ Spike! You were never going to let us know!" Jet roared. "Ok, maybe I wasn't." Spike said sheepishly. Jet snorted at his response. "Look Spike, what are you doing now? Do you have a place to stay? Or have u been sleeping in the Swordfish like I think you have been?" he said in an exasperated voice.

"You know me too well, Jet. I'm hoping that there's an invitation comin somewhere in this conversation soon." He said, his voice hopeful. Jet just rolled his eyes and said, "Get your crap and lets go." Spike grinned as he threw his jacket into the **_Swordfish II_** and climbed in. "Where's the **_Bebop_**?" "She's docked in at the Yamin docks. I'll meet you there in ten minutes." Jet said as he walked toward his **_Hammerhead_**. Spike nodded as he strapped himself in and started the **_Swordfish II's _** engines. When it didn't make a pathetic dying sound Spike sighed in relief. "Han, I owe you one buddy." He muttered as he took off.

He flew over the dilapidated part of Yamin City, various rundown buildings and bars flying by until he finally saw the docks. At the sight of the familiar old ship Spike felt a pang of nostalgia. He hadn't realized how much he had thought of the ship as home. With practiced ease, Spike pulled into the familiar hangar. A few minutes later Jet came pulling in along side him. As he climbed out Jet shot Spike a look that spoke a thousand words. "Spike, stay here while I talk to Faye. I don't want anymore trouble then I already have." He said as he walked into the main part of the ship. Spike just shrugged and leaned against the **_Swordfish II_** as he lit a crushed cigarette.

"Faye! God dammit Faye open the door!" Jet yelled as he pounded on Faye's door. He was met with silence. "I don't care if I break this door Faye! I'll just make you replace it!" Suddenly the door was quickly pulled open at the sound of the threat. Jet sighed in relief. He looked at the young woman who was the subject of his immense frustration at the moment. "What Jet?" she demanded in a tight voice, clearly trying to hold back more tears.

Jet's expression softened as he noticed the pained look on her face, the denial she was holding. "He's not a dream, Faye. He's real." He said softly. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she put her hand over her mouth and fell back against the doorframe in defeat. "No, no. He can't be real. Jet, I've got my life just how I want it now!" she cried, her voice desperate. "I know Faye, I know. You're gonna hate me even more with what I have to tell you next. I'm gonna let Spike back on the Bebop. He's waiting in the hangar while I talk to you."

If it were possible, Faye's eyes got wider. "No!" she said as the color drained from her face. "Jet no! That's not fair! He can't just come barging back into our lives! Not after what he's done! Please I'm begging you! You know I'm not just asking this for me." she said desperately. Jet put a hand on each of her shoulders and turned her to face him directly. "Faye, I know that you're not just doing this for yourself but don't you think he has a right to know?" Jet asked softly. Faye's eyes suddenly turned cold. "Right? Right, Jet? Are you seriously asking me that question? After what he did, you honestly think I have any sympathy for that man?" she asked, her voice suddenly angry.

Jet sighed as he let his arms fall to his side, clearly seeing that Faye was not going to give him her approval. "I'm sorry you feel that way but I'm not going to turn him away. I'll make sure that he stays away from you but I can't guarantee you're not going to run into him from time to time." Jet said in a soft yet stern voice. Faye just glared back at him, her eyes hard in anger. She opened her mouth to speak when the sound of footsteps were heard. They both looked up just as Spike rounded the corner.

"How long were you listening?" Faye demanded, her face in a dark scowl. "Long enough. I thought you were angry at me just because I didn't let you guys know I was alive but that's not it, is it Faye?" he said seriously. "I don't have to tell you anything, Spike. I'll tell you right now, leave. You're not wanted here." She spat. Seeing that this was turning into something he did not want to get involved in Jet quietly slipped away. "Look Faye, according to Jet I can stay here so I don't really care if I have your permission or not. But that's not what I want to know. Why are you so angry?" he asked, gaze intense.

"That's none of your god dammed business. You're the one who left. If you want answers they sure as hell aren't coming from me!" she said in an acidic voice as she turned to go back into her room. She was about to slam the door in his face when he quickly jabbed his foot in the doorway. She glared at Spike with blazing emerald eyes. "Why can't you just leave me the hell alone?! You've already ruined enough of my life!" she yelled angrily as she tried to shove the door shut despite the obvious obstacle.

"I'm not leaving until I get a fucking answer Faye." Spike said calmly. Faye's eyes blazed with anger. "You think you have the right to come back into our lives all of a sudden?! Who the hell do you think you are?! What, are we all supposed to bow down to you? I'm Spike Spiegel, woe is me! I've had such a fucking hard life, please pity me! Well guess what Spike?! You're not the only one in this fucking world whose life is fucked up! You pull the same old shit every time! And I'm just fucking sick of it?! It's gotten old and I'm tired of playing your stupid games! You can rot in hell for all I care but stay the hell out of my life!" Faye screamed.

The entire time Faye was ranting Spike was staring at her intently. He had never realized that she had been feeling this. He had known she'd be pissed when he came back all of a sudden from one of his little escapades but never this. He watched as Faye regained her breath, hair slightly askew, chest heaving. She suddenly looked tired, like she hadn't had enough rest in ages. "I still want an answer Faye." He said quietly. He slowly withdrew his foot from the door and silently begged her to tell him. He watched her, holding his breath, waiting for her answer. Tired green eyes that looked like all the life had gone out of them gazed back at him. He stood there, waiting....

Hmmmmm, wonder who or what Faye's tryin to protect?

Author's Note: So? What do you think? I tried to make the chapter a bit long, I kno the first was kinda short and unfortunately the third one is gonna be too. But, the third one doesn't go up until I get some reviews! So please please review!


	3. Chapter 3: Tell Me

Autho's Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! Here's the next chapter. ENJOY!

Chapter 3: Tell me

"Just get out of here, Spike. I don't want to see you anymore." Faye said softly as she closed the door in the green haired mans face. Spike raised his hand to the door to knock when a voice interrupted him. "Don't bother, Spike. She won't answer. She's not the same person you abandoned." Spike turned to see Jet leaning against the entryway to the hall. "I thought you left. And what are you talking about 'abandoned'? I never had any obligation to her. I never declared undying devotion to her." He snapped angrily.

"That's because you're stupid when it comes to the real world. In a fight, you're probably one of the most reliable and smartest people I know. But in reality, you're an idiot. You can't see the things right in front of you." Jet said as he began walking away. Spike followed him angrily. "What are you talking about?" he demanded.

Jet turned to him with sad eyes. "You had an obligation to her whether you realized it or not and whether she realized it or not. You still don't get it. Faye didn't have a family. She just woke up one day to find herself in a completely new world. Sure she's a pain in the ass a lot of the time but I knew that she thought of us as her family. She needed some kind of security to hold her to this world and we provided that." Suddenly Jet snorted. "What am I doing? Why they hell am I explaining this to you for. You'll never see it or get it." He said angrily as he began walking away again.

"No! Tell me! Tell me just what the hell it is I can't see!" Spike yelled. Jet turned, eyes ablaze in carefully controlled anger. "No, not what you can't see! What you couldn't see! She loved you! She relied on you and loved you! You know what makes it really sick? Somewhere deep down in you, you probably knew that! She's not like you Spike! I don't know if she still loves you but all I know is that when you left she was destroyed. It was like all the life left her. I don't know if she'll ever be her old self again but I won't let you do that to her again."

Spike was silent for a moment before he spoke. "Look, I'm sorry for leaving you guys but I had to I had to face my past before I could move forward, Jet. Even if it meant I died." He said quietly. Jet sighed as he ran his hand over his rapidly decreasing amount of hair.

"Look Spike, I've already forgiven you for leaving Ed and me. But Faye, I never want to see her like that again. You don't know what it was like. And I can't trust you to not do that to her again. So, you can stay on the Bebop but stay away from her. I won't let you destroy her again." He said before walking away one last time.

Spike stood silently before heading for his room on the opposite end of the Bebop. Opening the door he sighed at the familiar sight of his room. Nothing had been touched in the four years since he had left. Save for one thing.

He saw the one picture he had in his room laying on the floor. He remembered looking at it one last time before placing it on his rickety dresser before leaving. He walked over and picked it up. It was a picture of the crew in front of the Bebop.

Ed had her goofy grin on as she latched onto Jets back. Jet had that same genuine smile. Spike's lanky form leaned against the ship as he graced the camera with one of his lazy smirks. His two eyes, each a different shade of brown telling exactly what he was feeling; amusement, annoyance, indifference, yet telling nothing of the secrets of his heart.

Spike's eyes they moved to concentrate on the last person of the crew. Faye. She stood in her tough looking pose with her one hand on her hip. She had one of her sultry smiles on, as if she held a secret that only she knew. Her eyes, the piercing emerald green that seemed to always take his breath away, were sparkling in secret amusement.

Spike lifted his finger to gently caress the frozen image of Faye softly. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered before he placed the picture carefully back on the dresser. Sighing he turned and fell onto his bed and into a dreamless sleep.

Author's Note: I know it was kinda short but what did u think? PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4: Suprise

Authors Note: THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!! I'm glad to kno that you all like my story so far. In this chapter you guys are finally gonna get to find out what Faye's little, or should I say BIG, secret is. Enjoy!

- Thoughts

""- Speaking

Chapter 4: Surprise Surprise

Spike woke up to the sounds of screaming and laughing. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he sat up in his bed, still fully clothed, clothes even more rumpled than before. He sighed as he climbed out and headed in the general direction of the door. He cursed as he stumbled on some unknown object on the floor as he continued to make his way to the door.

He felt around for the doorknob and yanked it open and stumbled into the hallway. He looked around, seeing no one. Suddenly the sound of screaming and laughing reached his ears once more.

Curiosity overtaking him, Spike headed in the direction of the noise. Making his way to the kitchen the noise gradually got louder. Peeking around the corner he saw Faye standing in the kitchen with an apron around her waist (shocking I kno! Faye actually cooking?!).

There was flower all over the place, making the kitchen look like a small blizzard had passed through. By the sink there was an array of baking items: eggs, flower, bowls, baking soda and a bunch of other things. Faye was laughing as she wiped some flower off her companion.

Standing next to her was a little boy who couldn't have been more than four. He was covered from head to toe in white flour. Before Spike got a chance to get a closer look at the child he heard a noise from behind him. Spinning around he was suddenly tackled. "Spike-person! You're back!"

Spike lay sprawled on the ground as Ed clung to him like a leech, arms latched around his neck, legs around his waist. "Oh God Ed, get off!" he groaned as he attempted to stand up, Ed still clinging to him. Complying with his wishes Ed leaped off of him and gave him a brilliant smile.

As he got a good look at her Spike was mildly surprised to see a very different looking Ed. She had grown taller, which shouldn't have been a surprise since it had been four years since he had seen her. Her wild bright orange hair was not what you would call perfect but was definitely an improvement from what it had been. She had let it grow and it now reached just below her chin, no longer in its wild disarray.

Ed had also changed from her white shirt and black spandex shorts into more conventional clothes. She was clad in a green t-shirt that actually looked like it fit her along with a pair of blue jeans. Even with the changes in clothing she still ran barefoot.

Spike gave Ed a small smile as Ed began chattering away about how much she had 'missed Spike-person' and that she was glad he was back. He could tell that even though she had been growing up while he was gone her personality had not changed in the least. She was still the carefree, bizarre child he, Jet and Faye had picked up all those years ago.

Suddenly remembering the child Spike interrupted Ed's nonstop flow of words. "Ed, I have a question to ask you. Who's that kid with Faye in the kitchen?" Ed gave him a curious look before doing a backwards summersault away from him and leaping back to her feet. "Ed cannot teeellllll!!!" she sing-songed as she began to skip away merrily.

"Wait! Ed! Why can't you tell me?!" Spike yelled as he ran after her, confused. Ed turned around and said in her sing-song voice, "Jet-person told Ed that Ed should not tell Spike-person who Gabriel-person is!" Spike gave her a confused look as he stopped his pursuit.

"What? Why?" he asked, glancing back down the hallway towards the kitchen. When he turned back Ed had disappeared. "Ed!" Spike yelled in an exasperated voice, but the call went unheard.

Sighing Spike made his way back to his room, pondering who the kid was. Where the hell did that kid come from? And since when did Faye suddenly become such a kid person? And when in hell did she learn to cook?!

Spike was just about to enter his room when Jet walked by. Quickly catching up to him Spike grabbed him by the shoulder and spun him around. "All right Jet, I get that Faye's secret has something to do with that kid. So who the hell is he?" he demanded.

Jet gave Spike a mild look as he replied. "I'm not going to be the one to tell you that. And neither is Ed so don't bother trying to get it out of her. You and I both know its not my place to be telling you so you'll just have to figure it out on your own. I know you want to know but leave Faye alone about it for now. I don't want you going after her just a day after you've returned. That's not fair to her."

Spike narrowed his eyes in frustration. "Just what the hell has been going on since I've been gone? What, did she go get knocked up by some bum off the street and wind up stuck with the brat?" he asked with a sneer. Pain suddenly shot through his body as he was knocked to the ground. Rolling onto his back he saw Faye standing over him, her face furious.

"How dare you!" she spat. She was about to say more when a voice rang out. "Mommy?" Everyone turned to see the little boy, still covered in flour, peeking around the corner. Faye's features softened at the sight of the little boy. "Go back into the kitchen sweetheart. I'll be there in a minute." She encouraged softly to him. He quietly obeyed and disappeared from sight.

Faye turned back to Spike, her face once more dark in anger. She gave him a look of disgust before turning away, quietly muttering, "You're not worth it." Spike watched in disbelief as she disappeared around the corner. He then looked at Jet, still sitting on the floor. "Mommy? Please tell me she's kidding." He said in an incredulous voice.

"You figure it out, Spike. I'm gonna go get some actual work done." Jet replied as he walked away. Suddenly angry once more Spike got to his feet and punched the wall. "Why won't anyone tell me just what the hell is going on around here?!" he muttered angrily. But his question went unheard as he was once more left alone in the hallway.

Back in the kitchen

Faye sighed as she ran her hand through her hair as she resumed cooking. Gabriel gave her a curious look. "Mommy, who was that man you and Uncle Jet were talking to?" he asked, emerald eyes wide in curiosity. She looked at him and gave him a small smile. "He's an old friend, sweetie. But he hurt mommy and Uncle Jet so I'm very upset with him." She said softly.

"Oh. Why did he hurt you and Uncle Jet?" Gabriel asked, eyes now confused. "Because he was being selfish. Don't worry about it Gabriel. Lets finish making these cookies, k?" she suggested, putting on a bright smile. At the mention of cookies Gabriel quickly forgot about the man in the blue suit.

Later that night

After hiding in his room, Spike's stomach finally forced him to leave and go search for food. He was surprised to actually find the refrigerator fully stocked with food that was actually edible. What the hell is this? There was never any food around when I was living here. Guess they've been getting some good bounties. he thought absently as he grabbed a carton of milk and some half eaten chicken breasts.

Sitting down at the table he began eating, noticing that it was reaching close to seven in the evening. After finishing he threw his dishes in sink, not caring if Faye wound up having to do them. He got up and started to wander around the ship. Passing by a certain room he heard some noises coming from it.

Unable to resist, Spike peeked into the room. He was surprised to find Faye and Gabriel sparring. He watched as the young boy kicked and punched as his mother deflected each of the blows easily. "Good job Gabriel. That's right, keep it fluid. Don't tense up." Faye encouraged as she blocked a punch and then a kick.

Spike was impressed by the young boys stamina as he secretly watched him and his mother for another hour. The two finally stopped when it reached eight. Faye gave Gabriel a bright smile. "That was great Gabe. You improve everyday. Keep this up and you'll be better than me soon." She said as they headed for the door.

Realizing that they were coming his way Spike panicked and dove into the nearest room he could find. He looked around and realized it was a storage closet they kept such nonentities such as old ship parts. He stood quietly by the door as he heard the duo pass.

"Lets get you into the bath stinky. After that you can watch some TV before you go to bed." Faye said, her voice fading in volume as she walked away. Spike stayed in the closet until he was sure that Faye and Gabriel were long gone. After exiting the closet he went to the hanger to work on his ship for a while. Around ten he decided to take a break and pulled out a wayward cigarette and popped it into his mouth.

He walked around the ship for a while, absently thinking about things. He suddenly came to attention as Faye passed in front of him. She gave him a cold glance before continuing on to the living room. Deciding that he needed to talk to her he followed her. She paid him no attention as she made her way to the couch.

On it he was surprised to find Gabriel fast asleep. He watched as the little boy wrapped his legs around Faye's waist and rested his head on her shoulder, still asleep, as she picked him up and headed for his room. Spike, of course, followed.

Growing irritated, Faye stopped and turned around to glare at him. "Would you stop following me?" she whispered angrily, still holding the sleeping child in her arms. Spike gave her a slight smirk. "Wouldn't be too loud if I were you, Faye. Wouldn't want to wake him up now, would you?" he asked in a smug voice.

Faye just glared at him coldly and said, "Go away Spike. I've already told you that a thousand times." She whispered fiercely. "And I already told you that I want to know why the hell your so god dammed pissed at me. I know it has something to do with the kid. And if you don't want me to wake him up I suggest that you let me accompany you while you put him to bed and then talk to me." He whispered back calmly.

Faye's eyes were now furious. "I hate you." Was all she said before turning and resuming her way to Gabriel's room. Spike followed her, feeling smug knowing that he had won. He watched as Faye entered a room on her right. She walked over to a bed pushed up against a wall and gently laid down the sleeping child.

She pulled up the covers and turned off the light. Spike watched as she tenderly ran her hand through her son's hair and kiss him on the forehead before leaving the room. Spike was speechless as he followed her back out of the room. He had never known Faye to be good with kids, yet she seemed to have no problem with Gabriel.

When she was sure they were far enough away from Gabriel's room Faye spun around to face Spike. "What do you want to know Spike?" she spat. "Who's the kid?" he asked as he leaned against the wall lazily. "My son." She replied, irritated. "And the father?" Spike asked nonchalantly. "Why the hell do you care?" Faye asked.

"Just tell me who the god damn father is, Faye." Spike demanded, growing annoyed. "You shouldn't even have to ask, DADDY."

Author's Note: Well there's the big secret. I'm sure some of you have figured it out by now. So, Faye as a mommy. Scary thought. I hope you all like the story so far and please keep reviewing!!!!


	5. Chapter 5: Remembering

Author's Note: Thank you to al those who reviewed! I really appreciate all your comments on my story. I'm so glad that everyone likes the story. Scary thought of Spike as an actual father. Here's a little hint for the rest of the story, there will be A LOT of twists that you wouldn't expect.

Chapter 5: Remembering

'Daddy, daddy, daddy' That one word rang through Spike's head over and over again. The room started to spin as he took a staggering step backward. He leaned against the wall and waited until the room stopped spinning and came back into focus.

Faye still stood there, hand on her waist with a less than sympathetic look. "How can this be possible?! We were together for one fucking night Faye!" Spike practically shouted. "You don't have to tell me this Spike! I remember quite well! And now I remember exactly why I wanted to forget you!" she yelled back at him before running off in the opposite direction.

Spike just watched her back, still not comprehending how Gabriel could be his child. I guess it makes sense. I mean he has my weird hair he thought incoherently as he started to make his way to his room. It can't be! That little brat cannot be my kid. She has to be making it up.

Spike grimaced as another, not so pretty, memory came back to him.

Flashback

"W-What do you mean?" Faye stuttered as she grasped the sheets to hide her body, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and exposed. "Why can't you get it through your thick head Faye? It didn't mean anything. It was a spur of the moment thing. So just forget it." Spike explained in a nonchalant voice.

Faye sat there, slightly shocked. "You bastard. I should've known that this was just a cheap fling for you." She whispered. Before he could reply she grabbed her clothes and yanked them on, furious that she actually let her guard down. She stalked to the door and yanked it open, ready to leave. With one foot out the door she turned around and glared as Spike.

"I hope I never see you again, Spike Spiegel." She spat venomously. The walls of Spike's room shook as the door was slammed with an echoing boom. He winced slightly, not meaning for his words to sound so harsh. But was he supposed to do? He had to make her forget about him. He needed Julia more than Faye right now. He hadn't meant for it to go so far. But it was too late to turn back.

End of flashback.

Reaching his room, Spike stumbled inside and over to his bed. He sat down heavily and stared at the floor. He sat there for what could've been hours, it could've been minutes, he had no idea. The sound of shifting cloth finally shook him out of his daze. Leaning against the archway was Jet.

"How long have you been standing there?" Spike asked in a tired voice. "A while. I thought you would hear me sooner but you were really gone. Judging by the look on your face I'd guess that you found out about Gabriel." He said casually as he pushed himself from the doorframe and walked into the room.

At the sound of such casualness in his voice, Spike turned to him angrily. "How could you keep something like that from me, Jet?!" he burst out angrily. "Simple, it wasn't my place to tell you." The older man replied calmly. Before Spike could continue his tirade Jet continued. "Don't even say it Spike. She had every right not to tell you. Remember, you chose Julia, not her. She didn't owe you a thing." And with that Jet left Spike alone to ponder his words. "Damn you Faye!" Spike cursed as he threw himself onto his bed and into oblivion.

I can't take much more of this. Faye thought tiredly as she watched Gabriel sleep. She couldn't imagine life anymore without him in it. After Spike had abandoned her, she had just wanted to crawl into a hole and die. But then Gabriel came, and everything seemed ok. He gave her a reason to live, to come back from every bounty. He was her salvation.

Damn you Spike! How could you do this to us? she thought angrily as her hands gently brushed aside some stray locks of Gabriel's wild hair. Despite her efforts to calm the wild green mane it was no use. It was just like his fathers. How did things become so complicated She sat there, continuing to think. She winced as the memories of how it all started flooded back to her in an unforgiving wave.

Flashback

(warning, LEMON)

Lips trailed across bare skin, hungrily eating a path towards Faye's waiting lips. They were animals, frantically clawing at each other's clothes. Buttons went flying; the sound of tearing cloth could be heard as clothes were thrown to the floor.

Spike cupped Faye's ass as he lifted her up so she could wrap her ankles around his waist as they mouths ravished one another's. He clumsily made his way towards the bed on the far wall. They fell onto it without any thought but concentrating on the feel of one another's hands and lips on each other.

They were desperate, they were wild. They needed an outlet to release all of the sexual frustration and anger that had built up between them over the past months. More sounds of ripping cloth were heard as Faye and Spike at last lay naked in each other's arms.

Spike trailed his lips down her milky skin and pulled an erect nipple in his mouth, suckling it like a baby. Faye let out a desperate cry, plunging her hands into his hair. He pinched the other nipple, pulling and tugging, rolling it between his fingers, eliciting incoherent gasps from the violet haired beauty beneath him.

"Don't stop," she gasped as she tried to slip Spikes erection into her wet, waiting lips. Spike grinned, sensing her urgency but denying her of her goal. He continued to play with her breasts for a while before continuing down her flat stomach. He delved his tongue into her belly button. Faye's stomach contracted at the move.

He moved back up to kiss her lips while his hand strayed down and dipped into her waiting flower. She cried out in wanton pleasure as his fingers delved in and out, increasing in speed and power as he brought her to the verge of breaking. She was close, so close.

Spike groaned as he felt her move against her hand. Not being able to wait any longer her removed his hand and thrust into her in one, swift move. They both let out choked gasps, overtaken by the incredible pleasure. They skipped the slow building stage and went straight to the wild ravenous mating.

Spike pounded into her, groaning in pleasure. Faye thrust right back, desperately wanting it to never end. Cries and moans were heard reverberating off the walls as they began to reach peak. Spike thrust harder as he felt Faye's walls begin to tighten around his pulsating cock.

"Oh god don't stop Spike, I'm so close!" Faye cried as she moved against him frantically. Spike just groaned, having no intention of stopping when he himself was so close to cumming. Time seemed to stop as they reached their peaks.

Faye arched against Spike, her walls clamping down on his penis as she shook with pleasure. She let out a small scream, unimaginable pleasure flooding her. Spike groaned loudly as he stiffened against her, letting his essence fill her completely.

When they finally came down from their euphoric state they laid there, exhausted, panting. Soon, sleep overtook them. They slept soundly for a few hours before Faye finally stirred. She moved, feeling something heavy across her stomach. Looking down she realized that it was an arm. As she looked up at the owner she gasped as the memories came flooding back.

Just then, the owner himself stirred. Already knowing whom his partner in bed was, he rolled over and refrained from touching her immediately. Grabbing his clothes he began to stuff his legs into his rumpled blue slacks. Faye sat silently as she watched Spike dress until only his tie remained. Finally turning to Faye, he said, "Get out Faye. It's been fun"

Faye sat there shocked. "W-What do you mean?" Faye stuttered as she grasped the sheets to hide her body, suddenly feeling very vulnerable and exposed. "Why can't you get it through your thick head Faye? It didn't mean anything. It was a spur of the moment thing. So just forget it." Spike explained in a nonchalant voice.

Faye sat there, slightly shocked. "You bastard. I should've known that this was just a cheap fling for you." She whispered. Before he could reply she grabbed her clothes and yanked them on, furious that she actually let her guard down. She stalked to the door and yanked it open, ready to leave. With one foot out the door she turned around and glared as Spike. "I hope I never see you again, Spike Spiegel!"

End of Flashback

How did things come to this Faye thought despairingly as she finally shook herself out of her nightmarish reverie. Pulling up the covers that Gabriel had kicked away she kissed his forehead and left the room. She walked down the hall, pulling her sweater around her tighter, suddenly feeling chilled. She entered her room and fell onto her bed without even changing. She laid there, staring at the ceiling, letting sleep overtake her.

I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATE IN SO LONG. A LOTS BEEN GOING ON IN MY LIFE THAT'S BEEN KEEPIN ME BUSY BUT I'M BACK!

THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO'VE REVIEWED MY STORY, IT IS APPRIECIATED.

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and hopefully the next one will be up by next week but I'm not gonna promise anything. And don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6: Truth Hurts

Disclaimer:  Don't own Cowboy Bebop.  Sniff  New characters mine though.

Author's Note: I better start gettin some more revies.

Chapter 6: Truth Hurts

Days passed, the ships inhabitants all going about their day with a somewhat tense concentration, all except for the small boy and untamable girl. Faye and Spike hadn't spoken to each other since the night of their confrontation. When they passed each other in the halls they would glance at each other before quickly looking away.

Since Spike's absence, Faye and Jet had accumulated enough decent bounties to add a second bathroom connected to Faye's room. This enabled Faye to avoid Spike much more than it would have in the previous days.

Spike had no idea what to make of the small boy, his son. HIS son. He was still having trouble comprehending how this small child could be his. But, however much he might have wished it, there was no denying that this child was his. He had the same wild green hair, the same lanky frame, and the same smile with just a touch of his mother's in it. But his eyes, his eyes, they belonged to no one but his mother. Two emerald orbs exactly like Faye's shone from this small child. They held the innocence that the other Bebop crewmembers had lost long ago, in a time they could not remember.

The young boy had adapted to Spike's presence as if he had always been there. As the days passed Spike saw that Gabriel was a good natured child; he seemed happy and content with his life and saw that he absolutely adored the Bebop crew just as much as his mother. Ein, it seemed, had become the little boy's constant companion. The corgi followed him everywhere and watched over him as he slept.

Spike was content on sitting back and watching his son interact with the other Bebop crewmembers. Jet seemed to be just like a big uncle. He would let Gabe help him fix things on his Hammerhead and even played with the little boy. Ed was Gabe's number one playmate. She always had time to play a game of virtual chess with him.

His favorite person to watch him interact with though, of course, was Faye. He watched them partly because he knew how much it irritated her and did it just to spite her, but also because he wanted to see just how much this cold hearted woman had changed. He frankly could still not believe the transformation. It was obvious that his presence was not going to change the way she interacted with their son. She loved him the only way a mother can love her child, with all her heart. She took care of all his needs and in return he gave her his undying love.

He himself had yet to have a real conversation with Gabriel. Of course he had exchanged a few words here or there with the child but it was obvious that Gabriel had no idea who Spike was or why he was back on the Bebop. Spike was unsure whether he should be angry or relieved by the fact. Unsure whether he should be angry that Faye had kept Gabriel's father a secret even when he was right there in front of him. Unsure whether to be relieved that he could still hide behind the fact that Gabriel didn't know that he was his father and therefore able to dodge unwanted questions by the little boy.

Spike was so deep in thought that he hadn't realized that the very subjects of his thoughts were speaking to him. He glanced up to find Faye glaring at him. He had situated himself on the couch, his lanky for sprawled out over the entire piece of furniture.

 "What was that Faye?" he asked, unsure of what she had just said to him. She rolled her eyes in irritation and repeated herself. "I SAID, could you sit up so Gabriel could have some of the couch and watch TV?" The animosity in her voice was obvious. Suppressing a smart remark he did as he was asked. Gabriel and Faye crossed in front of him to get to the other end of the couch.

He watched as Gabriel hopped up onto the couch and settled himself in comfortably. "I have to go run some errands honey so be good and don't give Uncle Jet any trouble while I'm gone ok?" she said as she kneeled in front of her son, smoothing his hair down. "Ok mommy! I'll see you in a little while!" Gabriel said with a bright smile. Faye was unable to resist and returned it as she leaned down and kissed him goodbye. "Love you." She said as she walked away.

Unexpectedly, Faye grabbed Spike by the scruff of his collar and dragged him away as she walked by. Spike stumbled after her as she pulled him around the corner before she finally let him go. He grumbled to himself as she turned to face him while he resituated his suit.

"All right Spike, here's the deal. I'm leaving for a while and against my better judgment I'm not going to take Gabe with me. But let me warn you right now, I won't have you messing with my son, you got that? And yes, I said MY son, not OUR son, MINE. Jet promised me that nothing fishy would go on while I'm gone so I'm holding him to his word. But mark my words if anything does go wrong, in any slight way, I'm blaming you whether you had anything to do with it or not." She said in a deadly voice.

The entire time Faye was talking Spike had a bored expression on his face until she mentioned that Gabriel was her son and not his. For some unknown reason to him, Spike became angry at the remark. "Are you done? Now that you've had your chance to tell me that no matter what goes on you're going to blame me, it's my turn. YOU'RE the one who decided to keep Gabriel a secret from me when I first got on the Bebop. I'm sure you would've kept on pretending like he wasn't my son as long as you could. But I'm not going to be your little bitch, Faye. Gabriel is my son too whether you or I like it or not so I can sure as hell talk to him if I want to!" he shot back angrily.

By this time Faye was fuming. "How dare you, you pompous asshole! Don't you even try to turn this around on me! You had every chance to come back here for four damn years and yet you chose not to. And the fact that I kept Gabriel a secret was, oh let me think, because I couldn't tell you when he was born because, OH! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" she shot back at him, chest heaving in anger.

At that remark Spike shut up. There was no way to argue his way out of that one. She was right; he did have the chance to come back but never did. He couldn't blame her for not telling him when there was no way she could when she thought the father of her child was dead.

Before he could reply Faye turned and stormed away. Spike sighed heavily as he rubbed his head, feeling a headache coming on. He slowly made his way back to the couch and plopped down on it heavily. Gabriel turned to see Spike rubbing his forehead with a pained expression on his face. "Are you ok Mr. Spike?" he asked, not sure whether he should talk to him or not. Spike glanced at Gabriel in surprise. Emerald eyes gazed back at him uncertainly. He had to smile.

"Yeah kid, just a little headache. I'll be fine." "Oh. When I have a headache my mommy gives me some medicine and apple juice. Would you like some? It always makes me feel a lot better!" Gabriel asked in an innocent voice. "Sure, thanks a lot kid." Spike said as he watched his son get up and walk to the kitchen and out of sight.

A couple minutes later Gabriel came back with a large glass of apple juice balanced in his hands with a packet of painkillers in his mouth. He carefully set the juice down on the coffee table and handed the pills to Spike. Taking them gratefully Spike popped them in and took them dry. He then grabbed the glass of juice and downed it in one breath. When he was done he was surprised to find that the juice had actually helped to relieve some of the building pressure in his head. He turned to Gabriel who had been watching him the entire time with quiet curiosity. Spike smiled at him in thanks. Gabriel gave him a bright smile in return and turned back to the TV.

While Gabe watched TV Spike watched him. That innocent smile had pierced straight to his heart. He couldn't remember the last time anyone had given him a smile that held such innocence and purity. He suddenly had the urge to protect this small innocent from anything that might harm him. Spike never wanted that innocence and purity to be taken away from him. A violent life had shown him how easily something like that could be taken away and corrupted. Never would he go back to a life like that he had in the syndicate.

The two companions sat in a comfortable silence as they watched TV. Without realizing, both man and child began to drift off. Gabe's small form slowly dropped onto Spike's lap. Already half asleep, the man left the child where he was as he too drifted away.

A few hours later Faye returned to the Bebop, arms heavy with groceries and other items she had picked up. She gently set them down on the counter before she went to the den to check on Gabriel. As she rounded the corner she stopped abruptly, shocked by what greeted her. Gabriel had his head nestled in Spike's lap as he curled his small body into a tight ball as he slept peacefully. Spike had his head thrown back, resting on the back of the couch with one arm lightly resting on Gabriel's back, almost as if he was trying to protect him from something. Faye stood there for a few minutes, just watching to two as they slept.

'It's not fair.' She thought, 'It's not fair! He's not supposed to be here! He's not supposed to be giving me this false hope. This is only something that was supposed to be imagined. It's not supposed to be real.' Slowly she made her way back to the kitchen before either of the couch's occupants woke up, lost in her own despairing thoughts. Putting away the groceries she sighed, feeling defeated almost. How do you stop feeling things for someone when they're right in front of you? How do you live day to day with a person knowing that they've hurt and destroyed you in one of the worst ways possible? How do you survive?

While Faye continued to put away the groceries, lost in her own thoughts, Spike had woken up from his nap. He looked around, slightly disoriented before he looked down to find Gabriel still fast asleep in his lap. Never having had much interaction with children, Spike was unsure what to do. Should he move with the risk of waking him up? Still unsure he gently slid out from under the sleeping child and placed a blanket over him before slipping out the room silently. Stuffing his hands into his pockets he rounded the corner in time to see Faye go into the training room. Against his better judgment, he followed.

Inside he saw Faye pulling off her shirt to reveal a sports bra. She walked over to a punching bad and stretched before releasing a flurry of punches. He winced each time her fists or feet made contact with the bag. She was showing no mercy. He could practically feel her fury as she increased her speed and was soon sweating. Again against his better judgment he decided to take pity on the bag and act as her sparring partner.

Faye stopped her assault on the bag when she heard Spike enter the room. She watched as he slipped off his shoes and shirt to reveal a toned, yet lanky chest. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" she spat as he walked toward her. Giving her a cool gaze he replied simply, "Giving that bag a break from you. Spar with me, let's see how much you've improved." She growled before replying. "Fine by me. The bag wasn't helping much anyway. Beating the shit out of you should make me feel much better."

They both crouched into fighting positions. Faye made the first move. She feinted a punch right before bringing her other fist to punch left. Spike barely had time to block it before Faye's leg came flying, barely missing his head by a centimeter. 'HOLY SHIT! She's insane!' Spike thought as she continued her onslaught.

Right punch, left kick, left jab, spin kick. Spike was so busy playing defense that he had no opportunity to take the offense. Finally seeing his opportunity he caught her right fist before sweeping her feet out from under her. She landed on her back and just barely dodged his fist. Rolling to her side she quickly sprung up again only to find herself being shoved back against a wall.

Spike grabbed her arms and crossed them in front of her before leaning forward to talk. "What is with you?! You're still all pissy about me returning?! Get over it! I'm staying whether you like it or not!" Spike yelled as Faye continued to struggle in his hold. "I don't fucking give a crap if you're mad that I'm still pissed!" she screamed as a surge of adrenaline pumped through her, giving her the strength to break free from his hold and leap away. She charged him again and found them once more dodging each other's attacks.

"You are so goddam selfish, Spike! You only think of yourself! I'm so tired of seeing you pull this shit over and over! I want you GONE! I want you away from MY SON!" she screamed at him as she continued to try to make contact. "I'M selfish! What about YOU Faye! YOU didn't even have the decency to let Gabriel who his own fucking FATHER was!" Spike yelled back as he continued blocking.

    "You're trying to turn this around on me again! WELL GUESS WHAT?! I'M NOT THE FUCKING ONE TO BLAME! You have no right to even be NEAR Gabriel! He's MY SON! I RAISED HIM! NOT YOU! YOU HAVEN'T EVEN BEEN AROUND! YOU WERE OFF GALAVANTING SOMEWHERE JUST BECAUSE YOU FUCKING DIDN'T FEEL LIKE RETURNING!"

    By now both were screaming at the top of their lungs. "FOR THE LAST TIME I DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT HIM! I WOULD'VE RETURNED IF I KNEW!" "LIAR! YOU WOULD'VE STAYED AWAY BECAUSE OF HIM! YOU HATE RESPONSIBILITY! WELL DON'T FUCKING WORRY CUZ I'M NOT LETTING YOU EVEN NEAR MY SON AGAIN!" she screamed.

She was so preoccupied by screaming at him that she didn't have the chance to dodge his oncoming leg. She was once more knocked to the ground. Spike quickly tackled her and pinned her arms and sat on her legs so she was completely immobilized. He lowered his head so he was barely an inch away from her (very cliché, I know).

They could feel each others breath, each panting heavily. "Don't ever fucking say that again, Faye. He's MY SON too. You don't have to like it but Gabriel is MY SON as well. I may not have been here for him in the past but I'm here now." He said in a low dangerous voice. "Well I don't want you're fucking help!" she shot back. By now Spike was furious. Glaring down at the young woman beneath him he did the first thing that came to mind. He kissed her.

Author's Note: DUN DUN DUN! Hehehe, I love cliffhangers. Whooo! Those two are pretty worked up. Wonder what'll happen. You're gonna have to give me some reviews to find out!


	7. Chapter 7: Live and Forget

Author's Note: Thank you so much to all who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update. College applications have been taking up a lot of my time. But thank you for your patience. Here's the next chapter!

Chapter 7: Live and Forget

Faye laid there, stunned. She could recall a thousand times when she had wished that Spike's lips were on hers, a thousand moments when she had wanted to be in this exact position, a thousand dreams that were solely focused on her being in his arms. But now, when all of those wishes were coming true, the only thing she wanted was for him to be as far AWAY from her as possible. Furious at his audacity at trying to shut her up by kissing her, she raised her hands to his chest and pushed as hard as she could.

Surprised by her sudden boost of strength, Spike was hurled back off of her. Faye quickly stood up, fury shining from her emerald eyes. Spike calmly got up, still a little shaken from what had just happened. What had POSSESED him to do that? He looked at Faye who was still panting heavily.

"Don't you EVER do that again, Spike Spiegel! I felt your lips once and I NEVER want to feel them again! I know the price of letting down my guard with you and I won't ever let it happen a second time! The price you charge for someone getting close to you isn't worth it. One more time, STAY AWAY from Gabriel!" And with that she stormed out of the room.

Spike, finally deciding to do something smart, stayed where he was and didn't try to follow. 'What the hell was I thinking? Have I completely gone off the deep end? This is FAYE; the psycho crazy bitch that tried to make my life a living hell when we were still working together, the same woman that cost us more bounties that I can count!'

Spike shook his head, trying to figure out the logic behind his actions. 'The same woman that gave birth to your son, the same woman that you've dreamt about for the last four years.' His mind whispered tauntingly. 'No! I love Julia! Faye was just a distraction from the very beginning!' 'Liar, liar, liar! You're exactly what Faye said you were.'

Spike stalked to the shower and turned the water to as hot as it would go, hoping that the scalding water would burn out the taunting words reverberating through his head. Even as he felt the scorching liquid flow across his tense body, in his mind he knew that every single word Faye had said was true.

He had left. He had the choice to come back, but he didn't. He left them all without a second thought, all for the woman from his past that had cause him nothing but pain. Left them all for the woman he couldn't forget. She was right when she had said that he wouldn't have returned if he had known about Gabriel. The fact that he had a son still scared him shitless. He had never had the responsibility of someone else's life before now.

Turning off the water he got out of the shower and reached for a towel to find that there wasn't one even in the bathroom. Growling in frustration he was forced to pull on his clothes still completely wet and trudged back to his room. This was not his day. Not only had he gotten yelled at bye Faye TWICE, but had almost gotten his ass kicked as well and now had to go back to his room in sopping clothes. 'It can't get much worse than this.' He thought. But of course life just wasn't done having fun with Spike for the day.

Before he could react Spike was shoved against the hallway wall so hard that the wind was knocked out of him. He looked up to see Jet glaring down at him. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Spike yelled, in no mood for more trouble. "WHAT did you do? WHY is Faye so fucking pissed off that she's actually CRYING?! HOW do you always manage to fuck up something?!" Jet roared.

At Jet's outburst Spike hung his head in shame. "I don't know. She hasn't forgiven me for returning and now the whole thing with Gabriel-it's just a mess. She's furious with me and we both started yelling and we both said things-hers actually the truth-and it just blew up from there." He explained quietly.

"Jesus Christ, Spike. What the hell is wrong with you two?" Jet sighed, running his hand through a head of almost nonexistent hair. "We're both insane, I guess. I don't know what to do, Jet. It's not exactly like I was prepared to find out all of this when I came back. It's gonna take time to get used to. If you want, I'll stay away from Faye, but I WILL NOT stay away from Gabriel. You tell her that since she doesn't seem to get it when I say it. If I'm going to be staying on the Bebop again I'm at least going to KNOW my son. I'm not going to be like my father." Spike said voice dead serious.

Jet was slightly taken aback by Spike's declaration. From all the times that Spike had complained about kids he never would've thought that he would actually rise to the position of father so willingly. "All right, Spike. I'll tell her it but be careful. You're about to tread on dangerous ground that you've never walked before. I don't think you completely understand what you're getting yourself into. This isn't like some fight with the Syndicate. You're dealing with Faye Valentine, a much scarier force in my opinion." Jet said. At this Spike smirked and snorted in amusement. "I'll be careful."

One Week Later

Faye paced back and forth in her room like a caged tiger. 'How dare he! How DARE he! That good for nothing lazy ass deserting mongrel! He has no right! NO RIGHT!' For the past week now, Faye had been walking around in a dark mood. Even Ed noticed that something was wrong and often distracted Gabriel so he wouldn't be upset by his mother's unusual behavior. 'If he weren't Gabriel's father I'd KILL him!' That thought had run through Faye's head about a thousand times and it seemed like she would think it a thousand more before she even considered forgiving Spike.

She hated the fact that she had actually spilt tears over Spike Spiegel once more. After he had left for that final fight with Vicious she thought that would be the last time she'd ever see the green haired man. But when he showed up just three weeks ago he turned everything upside down. The dead aren't supposed to come back.

She had finally accepted what had happened between her and the lanky man. She had forgotten about him and moved on with her life. But then he ruined it by deciding to come back from the fucking dead! His return had dredged up unwanted emotions and painful memories that Faye preferred to leave forgotten. 'I'll never forgive him! Never! He doesn't deserve it!' she thought furiously, her face furrowed in a deep frown.

Finally deciding that she couldn't hide in her room forever since she still had a child to take care of, Faye quietly slipped out of her room and headed for the kitchen to fix Gabriel some lunch. She was stunned to find Spike already sitting at the table, both munching on some sandwiches that appeared to have been made by the lanky man. Gabriel spotted Faye and gave her a big smile. "Mommy! Will you sit with Mr. Spike and me? Want a bite of my sandwich? It's really yummy! Mr. Spike made it!" he asked with childish innocence, completely oblivious to the tension radiating off both adults.

Faye gave him a small smile. "Sure honey. What kind of sandwich is it?" "Turkey! With mustard and pickles!" the little boy exclaimed happily. "Ohhh! That's your favorite! Did you say thank you?" Gabriel nodded his head vigorously to show that he had indeed remembered his manners and then continued to munch on his sandwich happily. Faye spared a quick glance at Spike to see that he was avoiding even looking in her general direction.

He seemed to currently be occupied by a speck of imaginary dust on his rumpled t-shirt. "How about after you're finished with your lunch you and I spar a little?" she suggested as she munched on a stray pickle that fell off of Gabriel's sandwich. "Ok Mommy! I want to show you this new move that Mr. Spike showed me. It's really cool!" Faye nodded and waited until Gabriel finished before they headed for the training room.

Faye and Gabriel stood facing each other and crouched down into their fighting positions. Sparring with Gabriel seemed to help calm Faye's nerves. She flowed smooth and even as her son advanced his attacks faster and faster with each blow. Deflecting them all easily, she was unprepared for the roundhouse kick that sent her back a few feet. "I did it! I did it! Did you see that Mr. Spike! I actually did it!" Gabriel cried, jumping up and down in excitement.

Faye's eyes shot over to the door to see Spike leaning against it with a proud smile on his face. "Good job Gabriel! You're a quick learner! Man, I didn't even learn that move as fast as you. Keep practicing and you'll be better than both your mom and me." Spike said encouragingly. Gabriel beamed with pride at the tall man's praise. Faye's heart clenched at the sight. The two seemed to have connected when she wasn't looking.

'He's really serious about this. Jet told me he was but I didn't want to believe him. Wait! What the hell am I thinking?! One roundhouse kick doesn't make up for all the shit he's done! What if it's just a ploy? What if it's just some façade he's putting on to try to make me forgive him? I can't trust him. I can never trust him.'

Unable to watch the scene playing out before her anymore she quickly excused herself and ran to her room. Stripping out of her clothes she jumped in the shower. Letting the hot water beat down on her she took a few deep breaths to calm her nerves. She took an extra long time in the shower before finally getting out and changing into some clean clothes.

Plopping down on her bed she stared at the ceiling before her eyes slowly drifted closed. Faye was rudely awakened by a loud banging on her door. She stumbled through the toys left by Gabriel and yanked open the door. "What?!" she demanded, irritated already by the day previous events. Jet raised an eyebrow questioningly at her outburst. "Oh Jet, sorry. I was asleep." She mumbled apologetically. "Forget about it Faye. We've got us a nice little bounty worth about 200,000 woolongs. Get your stuff on and let's go."

The burly man turned to when Faye's hand shot out. He looked at her questioningly. "What about Gabriel?" "What about him? We always leave him with Ed." Faye shook her head. "That's not what I mean. We're not leaving him with Spike." She said, her voice adamant in her decision.

"Well he's not coming with us Faye. Not this time at least. So you're just going to have to accept that he'll be Gabriel's babysitter for the day." Jet replied coolly. "I'm not leaving Gabriel with him! I am not leaving my son in the hands of a man who happens-" "To be his father?" Faye was silenced by Jets remark. "Faye, Spike is his father. Accept it already. Now let's go; we're wasting time." And with that the big man strode away towards the hangar.

Unable to argue anymore she sighed in defeat and retreated back into her room to change. Once fully clothed she sought out Gabriel only to find him once more in the presence of his father. Father. That still sounded weird to Faye even though she had said it in her mind a thousand times.

The two were sitting comfortably watching television. "Gabriel, Uncle Jet and I have a job. Will you be all right with Mr. Spike?" she asked. Bright green eyes sparkled back at her as he nodded. "Sure Mommy! We're watching Harry's Hunt! He's about to get the bad guy!" Gabriel exclaimed as he turned around and glued his eyes to the TV once more.

"Spike, I need to talk to you privately." Faye said. Surprisingly Spike got up without a word and followed her to the kitchen. Before she could get a word out the tall man cut her off. "I already know what you're going to say. You'll kill me if anything happens to Gabe. I'll watch him like a hawk. He won't leave my sight. I won't hurt him. Now go." His accuracy of what she was going to say somewhat annoyed her. "Fine, I'll go. But don't think for a minute that because I'm leaving him with you that it means that I trust you or that I've forgiven you." She said angrily before walking away.

Seven hours later Faye and Jet finally returned, both looking worn out and exhausted. The bounty had been one of the most difficult to catch since Spike had left. "Faye, Faye stop! What the hell was that? How did you know them?! Faye stop and answer me!" Jet yelled as Faye quickly headed down the hall. "Nothing! It was nothing, Jet." She insisted hastily as she tried to get away from the large man as fast as possible. "Bullshit! Tell me how you know them!" he roared as he continued to pursue the young woman.

They both rounding the corner rounded the corner and ran smack into Spike. All three of them fell back from the impact. "What the hell?!" Spike groaned as he gripped his head from where it had made contact with Faye's. "Owww that hurt." Faye mumbled as she gripped her own throbbing skull, standing up. "You guys need to look out where you guys are going." Spike griped as he tried to soothe his head.

"Stop whining. Where's Gabe?" Faye demanded. Spike snorted. "Nice to see you too. He's asleep in his room. He fell asleep waiting for you two to come back." "Good. Then I'm going to bed." Faye started to walk away before a metal arm shot out and grabbed hold of her. "Not so fast, girly. You still owe me an explanation." Jet growled, eyes sparking with anger. "And I already told you, it was nothing. Now let me go so I can go to bed. I'm tired." She growled back, meeting his steely gaze head on.

Spike's gaze shot back and forth between the two. "Uhh, so what exactly are you two arguing about?" "Nothing. Drop it." "And I told you no!" Jet leaned back against the wall after letting go of Faye's arm. "Our bounty today had a few friends. And it seemed like they knew our little Faye. So now its time to spill. You already know I'm not going to leave you alone so spill, NOW." Faye glared at the two men angrily. "I don't have to tell you a thing! If you think for a second that I'm-" Her tirade was suddenly cut off by a sudden jolt in the ship.

The three were once more thrown to floor. "What the hell is going on?!" Spike yelled as he struggled to his feet, using the wall for support. The ship continued to shake. "Someone's attacking us!" Jet yelled. "Yeah, we kind of got that! But who?!" Faye yelled as all three of them stumbled towards the navigation room. The shaking suddenly stopped and then a loud explosion sounded off in front of them. They covered their eyes to protect them from the smoke and small bits of debris before looking to see what had caused the explosion. Faye gasped at what she saw. "No! We just put you away!"

The burly man grinned. "We meet again, ma cherie. Twice in one day, guess my luck is finally looking up." He said with a slight French accent. "You monster! Get out! Now!" Faye screamed, silently trying to figure out how to keep him from finding Gabriel. "Mommy?" 'NO! No, no, no, no, no! Not now!' Faye thought frantically as she turned to see Gabriel sleepily rubbing his eyes, clad in his pajamas and clutching a stuffed bear.

The stranger's eyes shot over to the little boy before returning to Faye, a wicked gleam in them. "Mommy huh? Well well, ma cherie, seems you've been busy since the last time I've seen you." He taunted. "Stay back honey. This man is dangerous." She said as she stepped in front of him, trying to protect him.

"Oh ma cherie, you know you cannot stop the inevitable. I will have what I want." He smirked as Faye slightly trembled in fear. Spike and Jet looked back at each other with confused glances. "What the hell is going on? Who are you? What do you want?" Spike demanded. The strangers gaze shifted over to Spike. "I'm your worst nightmare." And with those last words all hell broke loose.

The man threw an object releasing a dark cloud of smoke. Spike, Jet and Faye all started coughing, unaware of the man charging toward them. He disappeared into the cloud with an evil gleam in his eyes. A gun shot, scream and sounds of scuffling were heard. Then silence.

An hour later Faye finally started to stir from her fetal position on the ground. Groaning she slowly raised to her hands and needs, wincing as she felt her ribs groan in protest and felt a slight wetness at the base of her skull. As realization of where she was hit her, she gasped and shot up. She glanced around frantically, searching for her son. Not seeing him anywhere she frantically started yelling for him as she began running all over the _Bebop_. "Gabriel! Gabriel where are you?!" Spike and Jet were just started to get up when Faye came running back, tears streaking down her face. Both of them immediately were worried. "What?! What's wrong?!" Spike asked, grabbing her, trying to calm her down. Her teary eyes met his as she broke down. "He took him! He took Gabriel!"

Author's note: Sniff Poor Faye. That's gotta suck. Well, I hope you all liked the chapter. Don't forget, REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Past and Present

Author's Note: Hehe, many of you sent reviews on the last chapter and I just want to say, I'M SORRY for leaving you guys on a cliffhanger but that makes it all the more interesting wouldn't you say? Anyway, here's the next chapter and keep up with the reviews! They inspire me to write more.

Chapter 8: Past and Present

"That monster took him! He took my baby!" Faye screamed through her sobs as Spike held her. He continued to hold her as the three of them sat there in shock. Her sobs gradually reduced to pitiful whimpers. "He was only four. He didn't deserve this." She whispered brokenly as Spike continued to rub her back soothingly. "We'll get him back Faye, I promise." Spike whispered fiercely, determination set in his brown eyes.

"Faye, you have to tell us how you know him. Otherwise there's no way we can track him down." Jet said grimly as Faye turned to him, tears staining her alabaster cheeks. Sniffing, she slowly nodded and got up. "Find Ed, she might be hurt." She commanded as she began walking towards the back of this ship. Spike and Jet found Ed under a bit of rubble. They checked for wounds and only found minor cuts and bruises. After placing her in her bed they returned to the living room where Faye was now sorting through a worn out looking box.

"What's in there?" Spike asked as he sat across from her. "My past." She answered simply as she pulled out old Polaroid's and a mini disc. "How'd Ed?" "She'll be fine. She got a few cuts and bruises but nothing major. She's in her room resting right now. I think she tried to protect Gabriel." Jet replied as he sat down across from them. Faye just nodded as she continued to empty the contents of the box onto the table.

When the box was finally empty she looked at the two men with solemn eyes. Handing the two men a picture she sat back while they examined it. Finally, the two looked up with confused expressions. "What exactly is this?" Spike asked. The picture showed Faye as a small girl hugging a boy the same age. "Look closer." The two looked back down at the picture. Something about the boy was familiar. "That's the guy that took Gabriel!" Spike gasped. Faye nodded.

Jet looked at Faye, still bewildered. "But Faye, how is that possible? He should be well past dead now. When we saw him he was looking pretty alive. Not to mention that he looked about yours and Spike's age. This can't be him, unless-" "Yes, he was frozen like me. His name is Julien Roux. He was my best friend when I younger. Around the same time I got in my accident, he was flying to Aruba with his family. And as you're probably already thinking, their plane crashed leaving him as the sole survivor. He, like me, was put in a cryogenic state until he was revived. To pay off his debt he started doing illegal dealings. Only the stuff he got into was a lot worse than me, and I mean A LOT worse." "Ok, so what kind of stuff did he get into?" Spike asked irritably.

"A syndicate like yours, except the one he was in did things you couldn't imagine. They stole, killed innocent people, and raped women. Selling drugs was one of their main enterprises but the worst was the child prostitution. It still makes me sick of the things they did to children. While yours specialized in assassinations his was dirty dealings all over. Before I met you guys I ran into him at the gambling ring in one of the casinos I worked at. He recognized me but I didn't recognize him. We went out for a few drinks and then I started dating him." Faye explained, taking a deep breath to steady her quaking voice. Spike's heart clenched in fear when the words 'child prostitution' were mentioned. Dear god what if that monster did that to his son?

"But then I got to see the real monster. One day he took me to his headquarters. When I had met him he had already climbed the ladder so he was at the top, running the entire ring. By the time I realized what he was really into he had me chained and locked up. I don't know how many times I was raped. I don't know how many men raped me. All I could think of was that I had to get out. I eventually escaped but he wasn't about to let me go so easily. I was still on the run from him when I met you guys. Since then it seemed that he disappeared. I've always felt guilty for being one of the lucky ones, one of the ones who was actually able to escape successfully. I've always wanted to go back and destroy the syndicate but I've been terrified to. He's the only man I've ever truly been afraid of." She whispered, terror reverberating in her voice.

Spike and Jet were quiet as they absorbed the information. "So what you're saying is, he wants you back." Jet said slowly. Faye looked away from them, "He never lets go of something he wants, not willingly. He'll never stop. Like I said before, he's a monster. And he has my son. God, how could I have let this happen?" she cried as she broke down into tears once more. She suddenly felt two strong hands grip her shoulders and then her chin being thrust upward to meet two brown eyes, each a different shade.

"Listen to me Faye because I'm only going to say this once. YOU ARE NOT TO BLAME." He said sternly. "But-" "No, stop right there. You were a victim just like them. You have nothing to be ashamed of. You're only once person, you can't take on an entire syndicate yourself."

At this comment Faye raised an eyebrow. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I do believe that YOU took on your entire syndicate alone, Spike Spiegel." She said mockingly. "Ok I'm the exception but from what you've said it sounds like this one is ten times worse. Think of it this way, blaming yourself for what happened is not going to help get Gabriel back. We have to concentrate on how to get him back safely." He said, voice calms but stern.

"YOU THINK I DON'T REALIZE THAT?!" Faye suddenly screamed, pushing him away as hard as she could. "THAT MONSTER HAS MY SON! I KNOW WHAT HE'LL DO TO HIM IF WE DON'T GET HIM BACK QUICKLY! YOU TELLING ME ISN'T GOING TO HELP MAKE IT HAPPEN ANY QUICKER! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE DEALING WITH!" All rational thoughts went flying the window as she screamed, not caring that she was only making matters worse.

"HEY! YELLING AT ME ISN'T MAKING MATTERS ANY BETTER! STOP TAKING YOUR ANGER OUT ON ME AND DIRECT IT TOWARDS THE MAN THAT CAUSED THIS WHOLE THING!" Spike yelled back, his anger getting the better of him. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT THIS MAN IS CAPABLE OF! I DO! I'VE SEEN IT FIRST HAND!" "THEN STOP YELLING AT ME SO WE CAN COME UP WITH A PLAN! GET IT THROUGH YOUR FUCKING THICK HEAD THAT WE'RE NOT FUCKING GETTING ANYWHERE!"

"Both of you SHUT UP!" Spike and Faye both stopped and looked over at Jet who was glaring angrily at both of them. "While you two were busy yelling at each other we could've come up with a plan by now. You both want to get Gabriel back, so do I. So we need to work together if we want to have any chance of getting him back, unharmed." He said angrily. Both adults hung their heads in shame.

"You're right Jet. I can't believe I just spent the last ten minutes screaming at someone who isn't even to blame." Faye said apologetically. Her lip started to quiver. "I just want him back!" she sobbed as she broke down once more. Spike gathered her up into his arms again. "Shhhh, we're going to get him back. I'll do whatever it takes, I promise." He whispered. The sound of an incoming message immediately got their attention. They all turned to the message screen as Juliens face appeared. "YOU!" Spike snarled. The man just smirked, amused by Spike's apparent reaction. "Give my son back, you son of a bitch!" Faye yelled angrily.

"Ah, ah, ah, ma cherie. Patience is a virtue. Now, I think there's someone here that might want to talk to you." He said tauntingly. Suddenly Gabriel came into view. Spike and Faye gasped. "Gabriel!" she cried. "Mommy! I want to come home! I'm scared!" he cried as tears streamed down his face, fear reflecting from his eyes. "Shhh baby, we're gonna get you back. You have to be brave for me, ok?" she said as tears streamed down her own face. "Don't worry buddy, we'll be there soon. Just hang in there." Spike said encouragingly.

The small boy sniffed. "Ok. I'll try." Suddenly he was pulled away from the screen. They heard him scream for Faye. "Mommy! Mommy!" "NO! Gabriel!" Juliens face once more appeared on the screen. "I swear to God if you hurt him, I'll kill you!" she screamed. Julien just smiled cordially. "In good time, ma cherie. Now, you know what I want. And you know what my requirements are so don't disappoint me. I'd hate to see anything _unfortunate_ happen to that darling son of yours. Jupiter, Quasars district. You have two days." And with that the screen went black.

Faye sat back, trying to stifle the sobs. "I'll kill him." She whispered as she wiped the tears away. "Faye, we have to have a plan. If we're going to get him back in one piece we have to have a plan." Jet said, getting straight down to business. "Ok," she said as she regained her control on her raging emotions. For the next three hours they laid out plans to rescue Gabriel.

Jet went to the cockpit and immediately began their departure for Jupiter. It would take them about a day to get there and they weren't about to waste any time. That night Faye was busy laying out the things she would need. Gun? Check. Holster? Check. Switchblade? Check. Desire to kick that pompous asshole's ass? Check. Sitting on her bed she began to clean the barrel of her 5 mm. The sound of a knock at her door caught her attention.

Spike stood there, leaning against the doorframe with a solemn expression. "Hey." Faye said softly, meeting his eyes briefly before returning to her work, scrubbing the barrel furiously. She heard him cross the floor and felt the bed give to his weight as he sat down next to her. She continued to ignore him as they sat in a comfortable silence for about ten minutes. For the first time there was absolutely no tension in the air, just absolute determination.

Finally, Spike decided that he had had enough with the Silent Game. Turning to face Faye, he was surprised to find her already looking at him. "What?" he asked, almost indignant. "What do you mean what? You're the one that came in here, not the other way around. You obviously want something so spit it out. I don't have time to waste." She said coldly as she got up to put her gun on the dresser with all her other weapons.

Spike was somewhat shocked at her sudden cold behavior. Realizing what she was doing he decided to not tolerate it anymore. "Stop it Faye. I know what you're trying to do so just stop." He said, angry at her attempt to shut him out. "Stop what, Spiegel? I'm not doing anything." She said flippantly. "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Don't shut us out. Don't shut me out." He growled. Faye sighed. "Fine, I give up. I'm too tired to do this anymore. I'm too tired to put up a wall that'll block you out. There, are you happy? I give, ok? I can't do it so you win." She said tiredly.

"Faye, I'm not trying to degrade you or win anything. I'm just trying to show you that if we're going to get Gabriel back, we have to cooperate with each other. You can't continue to fight me and expect us to be successful. If you have to hate me, fine but put it aside for the next 24 hours and then you can go back to hating me." He pointed out.

"I know. And I don't hate you. God help me I wish I did but I can't anymore. I've seen how you've interacted with Gabriel. I'm just scared that it's a dream. That tomorrow I'll wake up and find out that you're not really here, that you're just a figment of my imagination. I want Gabriel to have a father. Secretly, I've wanted that since the day he was born. But I always thought it would be impossible. But you showed up again, and he got that second chance." She said quietly, not able to meet Spike's gaze.

"Do you have any pictures of him when he was younger?" The question caught Faye off guard. She raised her head to look at Spike. Seeing that he was completely serious she nodded and went to her closet. She pulled out a large book and walked over to the bed and sat down next to Spike. Handing it to him, she watched as he silently opened it. Inside there were pages upon pages full of pictures of Gabriel along with the _Bebop_ crew.

Spike flipped through the book, gazing at all the different photographs. He felt a pang of regret as he saw how much of his son's life he had already missed. There was one particular picture that caught his eye. It looked like it had been taken recently. Faye had Gabriel wrapped in her arms while they both had big smiles on their faces. "You look happy." Spike commented softly. "We were. But I knew that something was missing for him. Ever since you came he's seemed so much happier. Not that he was unhappy before but he's connected with you so well. He really looks up to you." "Convenient since I'm his father." He chided lightly. Faye gave him a small smile in return.

"Faye," Something in Spike's voice made her look at him. He was avoiding her gaze but continued. "I'm sorry. For everything, I'm sorry." She sat there, slightly shocked at his apology. "Spike-" Faye started but was cut off by a third voice. "Guys, we're here." Jet cut in, popping his head in quickly before leaving again. Both Spike and Faye got to their feet, all previous thoughts gone. Replaced by them were thoughts of grim determination and revenge. Faye turned to Spike. Meeting his eyes she said five words that meant the world to him. "Let's go get OUR son." The two greatest bounty hunters in the galaxy were out for blood. And there would be hell to pay for those who waited for them.

Author's Note: Another chapter finished! Hope you all like it. The way you can show that you do is REVIEWS! Thanks again for all the previous reviews and keep 'em coming!


	9. Chapter 9: Don\'t Look Back

Author's Note: I would just like to apologize to all of my faithful readers. I am incredibly sorry that it's been so long since I updated this story. My life has been crazy these last few months with school and everything so I've had absolutely NO time to work on this. But now it's finally done for you all to enjoy. Thanks for being patient!

Chapter 9: Don't Look Back

The screams, oh dear God the screams. That's all Faye, Spike and Jet wanted to block out as they finally reached the complex of Julien M. They surrounded them as the silently crept through the dark, dank halls of the complex. The walls surrounding them were made of cold cinder blocks, reflecting the cold and foreboding feeling of the building.

Faye silently shivered as she slowly reacquainted herself with the once familiar hallways. So long, it was so long ago when she was last here. When she was still naïve enough to think that Julien would never harm her, that he could never be the monster he truly was. How could she have been that blind?

Screaming, oh God make it stop! Everywhere they turned they were met with louder, more agonizing sounds of horror, of terror. "What is this monster doing to them?" Jet whispered, horror reflecting off his usually stoic face. No one answered him. They turned right, down into an even darker corridor. At the end there was a heavy wooden door.

Stopping slightly in front of it Faye turned to look at the two men with her. "There's no turning back. We're about to face the Devil himself so if you want, get out now." She said solemnly. Jet said nothing. Spike, always one to have the last word, replied, "I've already died once and come back." As they prepared themselves Faye kicked open the wooden door. On the other side of the door stood twenty armed gunmen. Before anyone could react Faye charged.

Spike and Jet followed her lead as they charged into the mass of bodies. Though easily outnumbered the three managed to take down each man, one by one. One of the men charged toward Spike just as he shot another of his comrades. Suddenly, Spike felt the cold steel of a gun barrel touch the back of his head. Knowing there was no way to dodge, he shut his eyes, preparing for death once more. BANG! Spike's eyes flew open as he felt the metal slide away from his head. Turning around he looked down to see the man with a bullet through his head. He looked up to see Faye with her gun still poised, breathing heavily.

Their eyes met for one brief moment before she broke away and continued on. Picking their ways through the bodies they ran down yet another darkly lit corridor. They met with yet another band of armed men. This continued on until they finally reached a large, ornately carved door. Faye, without any hesitation, pushed the large door open. Beyond it was a grand hall, like those of the medieval days. It was sparsely decorated with four rows of huge granite pillars, a few swords on the walls for decoration, and a few other items. The grandness of the room was completely ignored by Faye as her attention was captured by the one thing that had made her previous life a living hell.

Sitting at the end of the hall was Julien. He sat in an ornate chair, its back extremely high with generous armrests and swooping legs. Next to him, gagged and bound, was Gabriel. Faye's heart clenched at the sight of her son being treated with such cruelty. Slowly walking towards him Faye fixed him with an icy glare. When she was about twenty feet away she stopped.

All the while Faye was playing her little staring game with Julien, Spike and Jet had also entered the room. They had both already spotted Gabriel but were afraid to charge straight at Julien. They both knew he wasn't stupid enough to just be without any protection. And they were right. Just as Faye was about to take another step forward, Julien pulled out a handgun and pointed it at Gabriel's head. She froze in mid-step.

"Ah, ah, ah, ma chérie. Not another step or else you know what happens." He taunted with a smirk. "You son of bitch!" Faye growled. "I'm here, you have what you want now let him go!" Julien gazed her with a placid expression which on seemed to make her angrier. "Hmmmm, you know what ma chérie? I think I'll keep your little offspring with us. That way I know you won't act out of line." He commented casually with a smug grin. "You bastard!" she yelled, furious. "He's four years old! Let him go!"

"Now, now, is that any way to ask for a favor? How about pretty please with sugar on top?" By now Faye was about ready to lose it. She was desperate. That madman had a gun pointed at her son and there was no way she could get to him before he pulled the trigger. She had already cooperated with him by coming there. Yes, she knew exactly what he wanted. Her. He wanted her because she was the only thing that had ever escaped him. Yelling at him wasn't going to get her anywhere. She had to take a different approach.

"Julien, I'm begging you please! Let him go!" Faye begged as tears began to form in the corners of her eyes. As she was begging him she caught sight of Jet and Spike out of the corner of her eye, slowly sneaking along the pillars, gradually making their way towards Gabriel. Realizing their intentions she knew she had to keep Julien's attention on her, for her son's sake.

Pretending to admit defeat she hung her head. "What do I have to do?" she asked quietly. Julien's smile widened as he stood up. Slowly, he walked toward her. She kept her head down as the massive room echoed with the sound of his footsteps. As he advanced on her, Spike and Jet closed in on Gabriel from behind the massive chair. As he reached Faye, Julien lifted her head so he could look in her eyes. Grinning he leaned in and whispered, "You can't believe I'm that stupid."

Faye's eyes widened in shock as the large man grabbed her throat with one hand and spun around with a gun in the other and shot Spike in the shoulder just as he was about to untie Gabriel from his confines. Spike's lanky form was thrown away as the bullet pierced his flesh. Jet whipped around just in time to escape with just a scratch from the bullet Julien fired at him. Faye watched in shock as it all happened in what seemed to her slow motion.

Suddenly, the room was filled with Julien's men. Dozens of guns being cocked were heard. When Jet and Spike raised their heads they were greeted with over three dozen guns pointed at them. The two men glared at Julien's smug expression as he smiled at them in glee at his victory. "Nice try, mes amis (my friends), but you have lost. Admit defeat and maybe I'll go easy on you." Spike glared at the man. "Not likely!" he spat as he clutched his bleeding shoulder.

Julien just grinned maniacally. "Tsk, tsk, Mr. Spiegel, is that anyway to treat the man who holds not only your life, but the life of your SON and his mother in his hands?" He laughed as Spike's eyes widened in shock. "Oh yes mon bon homme (my good man/sir), I figured out quite quickly that this little brat was yours. One only has to take one look at him and you to figure out exactly whom his blood comes from. And then, of course, there is his lovely mother," Julien pulled Faye close to him and licked a line from her jaw up her cheek. Faye grimaced in disgust as she tried to flinch away.

Spike ground his teeth together, seeing there was nothing he could do to stop him. Once finished, Julien turned to face the two men again. "My, my, she is a sweet one isn't she? It's been so long since I've tasted her flesh. But tell me Mr. Spiegel, it seems you've been the most recent one to have this sweet, tempting morsel. Do tell, how did she taste? Was she as sweet as I think she was? I'm sure she was, she always was quite the little vixen." He said with a sly grin. "One redeeming quality that dear boy of yours did get was his mother's beautiful eyes. I have to say, I don't think I've ever met anyone with eyes quite like hers. Enchanting, aren't they? It's a shame he got stuck with so many of your less than redeeming traits." He sneered.

"Don't flatter yourself, Roux. At least he got a father who's not a psychopath. Now what do you want?" Spike spat, blood still dripping from his arm. The man just grinned. "Oh, I want many things but then again, we can't always get what we want now can we? Fortunate for me though, I have all I need right here." He said as he indicated to Faye. And with that, Faye broke away from Julien's grip. Whipping out three small metallic balls Faye shouted, "Close your eyes!" before throwing them to the ground. The three didn't question her and did as they were told as a bright, blinding light flooded the room.

As soon as the light cleared Spike grabbed Gabriel and ran, ignoring the cries from the men. Faye, right behind them, threw yet another ball at the wall. On impact it exploded, creating a convenient escape route. Jet, ahead of the other three, bounded out and started racing towards the ship. Spike jumped over the rubble with Gabriel in his arms. Just as Faye was about to jump over and into freedom she was grabbed from behind. Crying out in alarm she turned to look at her captor. Julien. "Now where do you think you're going ma cherie?"

"Faye!" she looked over to see Spike had stopped running and was about to come back. "Don't you dare come back here Spike Spiegel! If Gabriel dies because of me I'll kill you. Just get him out of here, NOW!" And with that she threw all her weight into Julien, knocking them both onto the floor. Acting quickly, she rolled away and sprung up, her gun ready and poised. Seeing Julien still on the ground she quickly kicked him in the head and knocked him out. Looking up again she saw Spike still standing there. The men had recovered from their temporary blindness caused by the balls and were know quickly advancing towards Spike and Gabriel. "What are you doing! I SAID OUT OF HERE NOW!" she screamed. Finally, Spike began running towards the ship as fast as his legs could carry him.

Faye jumped in front of the of the opening, praying that she would be able to fend off the attackers in order to give Spike enough time to get Gabriel to the _Bebop_. She fought countless men as she desperately waited for the sound of her son's salvation. Finally, the roaring of the engines caused her to look back over her shoulder. Breathing a sigh of relief she watched as the _Bebop_ flew off. Turning back she dropped her arms to her sides in a sign of defeat and waited for the next wave of attackers. As they charged a voice broke out. "Stop! That's enough!" Looking up Faye watched as Julien slowly approached her.

"Well ma cherie, it seems you've managed to cause quite a lot of trouble for me." He snarled as she was apprehended by two of his men. She just smiled. "I just know how you hate to lose. Too bad, cause even though you have me, I will NEVER submit to you again!" she spat. Julien, who was rarely easily stirred, momentarily lost his temper and struck Faye across the face. The last thing she saw was Julien's maniacal eyes sparkling gleefully at her before everything went black.

Author's Note:

FINALLY! I finally was able to finish my ninth chapter after so many months. Anyway, please R&R, it inspired me to continue it!


End file.
